Cotton Love
by QueefCream
Summary: Warmics is a Mexican who lives as an indentured servant for his plantation owner; Master Goofy. Will this seemingly broken man find love in the homoerotic plantation he's trapped on or be nothing but a shell of his former self? Romance/Parody/Humor Rated M for sexual content and language.
**Lol Hello once again! This is another PARODY fanfiction and is actually going to be a little longer than my other oneshots...Anyone who had the balls to read my other parody fics has a slight idea of what to expect so I hope you get a laugh out of this shit lol I do. So here we go!**

 **WARNING: Mature Content and Offensive Racial slurs are used in this fanfiction; you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Goofy this is purely parody based comedy.**

 **Chapter One: The New Nigger**

Waric gave a yelp as the whip cracked down across his bare behind; the flesh swelling into an angry whelp and joining the growing collection across his ass cheeks. Tears threatened to spill over but he had to force his self to remain composed or else he'd only be tortured more.

"Did I tell you to stop working, Biatch?!" Master Goofy snapped; black abs glistening with sweat caused from the boiling heat. His large, nearly doe like eyes stare down blankly at tanned man hunched over form and forcing a shiver down his spine.

Waric was silent and continued to work hastily despite the painful splitting of his fingertips; the cotton bristles gouging the flesh apart gruesomely and if he'd not been used to it already he would no doubt be screaming in pain. Times were hard for him but there was nowhere else for him to go; nothing waiting for him outside the razor wire fence. His father had worked over half his life as an indentured servant to try and give his mother and Waric a life in the free and prosperous lands known as The United States of America. However his father hadn't worked nearly hard enough to pay off his stay and so his debt went on to his only son and wife.

Waric's mother attempted to sell her body to the Master of the House in order to give her son a comfortable childhood but the Master refused and sold her to a wealthy miner in Iowa. Now her son lived out his days trying to pay off their dues and become a free man; however it didn't seem like that sweet day was ever going to happen in his lifetime.

"If you get a single drop of blood on that cotton then I'll throw you in the Hot Box for the rest of the week!" Master Goofy barked, cracking his whip mere inches from the Mexican mans fingers.

Master Goofy was an oddity in today's times; the previous Master gave him freedom and his wealth before passing as long as he made sure to keep the cotton plantation running. Some would think he'd be more compassionate to his own kind but he was as ruthless as a snake and had no pity. He in fact enjoyed watching; often participating in the 'maintaining' of his slaves and servants.

Waric was torn from his thoughts when he heard a sudden uproar coming from farther out in the field. He raised his head just in time to see a scrawny nigger boy sprinting his way with several overseers on his tail but he was fast and weaved through the bushels of cotton easily. Master Goofy straightened immediately, squaring his broad shoulders as the nigger boy grew closer; obviously growing too cocky in his ability to out maneuver his superiors since he was heading straight for the large black dog.

About two feet away the nigger boy threw his weight back so he could slide through the taller niggers legs but Master Goofy was quick. Before the boy could get too low the taller nigger brought his knee up to connect with the boys face; a sharp crack resounding throughout the field as bone crunched like crackers.

The scrawny nigger boy fell back with a scream, cradling his bloodied nose as he rocked back and forth in agony. Waric noticed a gleam in Master Goofy's blank stare and quickly he threw his nude body over the nigger boys just as the whip came down like a hot steel pipe. Master Goofy didn't stop and waylaid on the Mexican man's ass cheeks and back; fresh blood coloring his discoloring flesh. This went on for about 5 minutes until the large nigger grew tired and kicked the Mexican off the cowering nigger boy.

"I can tell you're obviously new so I'll let you off with a warning; try and escape and you'll get worse than what you just saw." He hiccupped his flamboyant laughter as he walked away; tight ass causing his satin shorts to ride up his ebony ass crack.

Waric let out a groan and attempting to pick his bloodied form off the sandy dry ground but his arms simply quivered and collapsed underneath him. The scrawny Nigger watched for a moment before standing and walking over to one of the nearby overseers who began to beat on him for a few minutes. He finally came back with a pained expression on his bloodied face but regardless he helped the Mexican to his feet and helped carry him back to the one of the smaller houses next to the main one.

An older nigger in about his late 30's saw them and immediately ushered to one of the rather run down houses -which were more like shacks- where he instructed the nigger boy to lay Waric on a thin straw matt. The Mexican groaned, feeling the gentle caress over the wounded flesh on his back and ass but other than that he didn't make a sound as the older nigger doctored his wounds. Occasionally he felt the niggers calloused hand run over his plump and tender rear longer than needed but he didn't say anything about it.

Soon enough he was done and moved onto the nigger boys injuries; who was far more vocal in his complaints.

"What's goin' on here? I don't see any hoes around here and the only nigga's with clothes be the overseers." He growled.

"This is how it's been since the old master died; Master Goofy has very…unique ways in running this plantation." The older nigger replied but he didn't wait for the other nigger to ask anymore and was quick to leave the small shack. The nigger boy and Mexican sat in an awkward silence; neither really wanting to be the one to break the ice.

Eventually Waric's eye lids began to droop in exhaustion, his wounds only a faint throb now and before he could resist he was out like a light bulb.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
